


God? It's me, Vasilissa...

by PurpleMango



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fluff and Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Reading Aloud, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMango/pseuds/PurpleMango
Summary: Vassilissa thought she was dead. She remembered blood, on her hands, her clothes...So why is she standing here, on some ranbow-y bridge thing?Who's waiting for her?And why does she pick up two broken boys to follow her around.She always knew she was a magnet for trouble, but she didn't expect to be watching after two actual villains!





	1. Am I Dead... Or On Some Really Strong Drugs?

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a rainbow of colors. Literally, like a moving rainbow trapped inside of glass. And not surprisingly, her first thought was:  _ What the fuck? Why am I standing on a rainbow? _

She looked up, meeting the eyes of a man just a few steps away, who looked both alarmed and surprised, as if she had just appeared. 

Then she knew where she was.

Heaven.

_ Of course I’d be here, _ she thought sarcastically, _ I’m dead. Can’t forget that. _

Turning to the man with the gold eyes (WTF), she smiled somewhat self-deprecatingly. “I didn’t think i’d make it here… I mean  _ me _ in a place like  _ this? _ ” She giggled a bit hysterically at the sight of a golden castle beyond the man. “Wow... What a sight.”

The man seemed to come out of his surprise, speaking with his rough voice. “Name?”

“Oh. Sorry. My name-” She paused, thinking of her hate for her name before grinning at the man. She’d heard that you could be anyone in heaven… so what was a new name between her and the angels? She grinned. “Call me Vasilissa.”

The man bowed his head. “Lady Vasilissa, I am Heimdall. Please follow me.”

_ Well, then, St. John is nowhere in sight… or maybe all the angels switch off watching the gate. _

As she followed the man down the path, she looked down at herself, marveling over even how she was wearing a silver material that was wrapped around her like a second skin. She pulled up her sleeves, the awe on her face fading when she saw her scars, still there.

She pursed her lips.  _ At least I’m not in the same blood-stained clothes. _

The man stopped, and she blinked up at the grand gold doors that they’d stopped at. He pushed open the doors. Inside was a massive hall, wide tables spread out around the premises, all lined with large men in battle armor and unnaturally beautiful women in sleek, shining dresses.

The whole room turned to look at the two of them. 

The man next to her, Heimdall (if she remembered correctly) spoke, his voice carrying across the hall. “Lady Vasilissa, wielder of the bifrost and traveler of the realms.”  He turned to her. “This is where I leave you, my Lady.”

She looked at the room of eyes, all looking at her, before turning back, only to find that Heimdall was already gone. 

She felt a bit of panic bubble up in her chest, but she pushed it down, turning to face the eyes.  She could do this. She was in Heaven now. No one could hurt her ever again.  Her shoulders loosened, and she walked forward with all the confidence she could muster.

A man stood at the far end of the room, a pitcher of what looked like ale in his hand. “Greetings traveler!”  She flinched instinctively at his loud voice, trying to keep her feet from turning her right around.   “What brings you here? You do not look like the travelers that have come before you, looking for training to be great warriors.”

She looked down at the hands, stopping shortly. “I'm no warrior… Maybe there was a mistake…”

The man frowns for a second, but next to him a woman stands, looking everything like an angel, her voice soft but still carrying. “No matter my child. If you are worthy of the bifrost, you are more than welcome in Valhalla.”

The name struck a chord in her head, and suddenly she thought of the warrior’s heaven, the paradise of the men and women that had fallen in battle. She snorted under her breath. “Thank you... Seems this  _ is  _ what I was worthy for.”

The woman smiled. “How did you live before you came here?”

“Let's just say that it did not much feel like living...”

The woman seemed momentarily confused, but her face smoothed out. “Well you are safe here. Please, eat.”

The man next to the tall woman cheers loudly. “We feast!”  The crowd took his enthusiasm, and soon the whole room was ringing with noise and yells.

In an instant, she was out the doors before she even thought about it. 


	2. Making Friends with Supervillains

When the blonde man found her, she’d curled up in a ball under a large tree covered in flowers unlike the ones she’d ever seen.

She looked up at his footsteps, but he stoped a distance away. “My lady?”

Stiffening, Vasilissa looked back down to her hands. “Sorry. I know I don’t belong here, but I- I woke up here… so I mustn't have qualified for anywhere else… I see now that this was a horrible mistake…”

He shifted his weight before speaking up. “So you wander yet do not fit in… I see.” A large hand pats her head softly. “A warrior is not always physically strong. You are as much welcome here as anyone.”

She looked up.  The man smiled brightly. “Come feast when you are ready young traveller. Valhalla is always open.”

 

When she entered the large doors a second time, her eyes are red, her hands shaking slightly. Eyes look up, but after a long second, all room goes back to it’s chatter and ale. 

She spots a few open spaces, but they all are near men and women that intimidate her, so she searches the crowd harder, hoping to find someone less… celestial. She worries her lip for a moment before spotting a table that was nearly empty, save for a lean man with dark hair.

The whole room seems to be shying away from him, like he was a rotten fruit or something.  She glances at the man with the golden hair and loud voice, seeing the opposite. 

With new-found confidence, she marches towards the lonely man.  Stopping at the other side of the table, she clears her throat. “Is this seat taken?”

Wide green eyes look up, like a scared animal and for a second he reminded her so much of her younger brother. A lump in her throat made it hard to breath for a second. The room seems to have the same idea, going silent as if waiting for a response. 

“If not that’s fine…” She rushes out, babbling in her nerves. “But I- i’m not really great with loud noises and you seem pretty quiet, so I figured that I would feel most comfortable here… I mean I should have been thinking of your-” 

Her breath was just starting to come out uneven, the feeling of a panic attack starting to take hold of her when-  “Sit. Please.”

She blinks, then sat down heavily, relief filling her every cell. “Sorry about that…”

The man’s eyes are piercing. “It’s been a while since i’ve had company. I should be the one apologizing.”

She blinked. “No, no it’s all good. We all have our weaknesses… My name’s Vasilissa.”

“Loki.”

Recognition hit her like a train, memories of seeing the television, the stories of the destruction catching up with her. “Oh.”

The man cringed, like he was waiting for her to spit at him, throw curses the way her father had thrown beer bottles.

Instead she just grabbed a few grapes from a nearby plate, popping them into her mouth, purposely relaxing her body to show she wasn't a enemy. “Hello then, Loki. It’s nice to meet you.”

A hesitant smile. “Hello.”

 

They were discussing pranks, her stories of the tricks she’d used to pull on her friends seemed to delight him, when suddenly he looked up and narrowed his eyes at something behind her.  She turned, meeting the eyes of a man and woman, both dressed in finery. 

“What an iconic sight. An unwanted god sitting with a mistake of a mortal.”

Loki’s frown deepened. “Cynthia. Raul. As always it’s such a  _ pleasure  _ to see you.”

“What? No witty comeback when you’re not hiding behind your brother? Weakling.” The woman sneered. 

They started to stalk off, seeming proud at their mean words.

Vasilissa blood was boiling, and unlike every other time of ignoring people like them, she spoke up. She was already dead anyways. “Shut up.”

They froze, along with the people observing them. “What did you say?”

“I said. Shut. Up. Your mouth sprouts  _ piles of shit  _ every time you open it, so i’m suggesting you shut it.” She stood up slowly, facing the two head on. “What? You have a problem with that?”

“You know not of what you speak  _ human _ .” The man’s eyes were narrowed dangerously.

She shrugged. “Fuck off. I know what i’m saying. I died protecting my brother from my father’s blows. I fought every day, every waking minute a battle inside my head I knew I wouldn’t win… What can  _ you _ do that compares?”

The two looked surprised before their faces hardened. “Whatever.” 

They stormed off.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, she turned, seeing the same man with the golden hair. Only now she recognised him from her memories. “Thor.”

The man blinked, before nodding. “The Allfather requests your presence.”

She glanced at Loki, who motioned with his hand. “Go on. I will be fine without you, dear protector of mine.” It came out as a biting remark, but she could see his eyes twinkling. 

She nodded. “I’ll be back.”


	3. How to Get Locked Up in Magical Super-prison

The gold throne would have been intimidating to most, but the fact that the man on it looked like a grumpy old pirate kind of blew it for her. She bowed. “Odin I presume?”

The one eye narrowed. “Vasilissa. Or should I call you Miss. West?”

“Vasilissa, please.”

“You are not afraid of me?” Odin looked partially amused at that, like a evil version of Santa with one eye.

She frowned. “Not really. The last person I was really afraid of is dead... He got shot when he tried to rush a cop with a bloody knife in his hand. Last thing I saw before I died from blood loss actually.”

Odin seemed to consider this. “Very well.” He sighed, bringing a hand up to his head like he had a migraine. “You seem to be in a situation.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What type of situation?”

“You have something. Some great power inside of you. I can feel it. However, I do not know whether to cast you out or to let you stay.”

She swallowed her angry words, taking on a calm tone. “ _ Can _ you cast me out of my heaven? Do you have the will to take me from my paradise just because you are _afraid_?”

Odin looked befuddled.

“Darling, I think we’ve gotten this wrong.” The woman that had come to her aid earlier appeared, slight smile on her lips. “Vasilissa seems to have been reborn. She died one of Midgard, but was born again of this power.”  The woman turned to her.  “Vasilissa, you are not dead. You live, but in a different way than that of Midgard.”

It was a shock, someone telling her she wasn't dead.

“So… I'm not.... human?”

The woman shook her head. “No dear, not anymore.”

Odin seemed to think this over. “You will need to have a guide… Someone you trust. I recommend-”

“Loki. I would like Loki to be my guide.”

Thor seemed to shift at the name. “My lady I do not think that Loki will be of much help…”

“Why?” She eyed Thor. “Because of what he did? Because of who he is? I don’t care about that.”

Odin seemed to get an idea, his lips hiding a smile. “Of course. Know that you will be as much his guide as he is yours... Are you ready for that responsibility?”

She nodded. 

Odin waved his hand. “Then in that case, Thor, would you take Lady Vasilissa to see your brother?”

 

They descended stairs, and even though she wanted to say this wasn’t the way they’d come, Thor seemed determined to go that way. 

So she followed him.  She followed him straight into a line of cells. 

“Am I going to be locked up?” She joked nervously.

Thor glanced back. “No of course not. Loki is down here.”

She frowned, pointing back in the direction of the hall half-heartedly. “But…he…”

“That was his magic. He projects his consciousness around the castle, yet his body is down here.”

She pursed her lips.

They stopped in front of a glass wall. The prison cell gave her more a vibe of an animal at the zoo, and she eyed Loki’s unmoving form. He was sitting on a rug in the middle of the cell, his back unusually straight.

“Loki?”

Green eyes opened slowly, meeting hers. “So you come to see me for who I am. What is it you need Vasilissa? Brother?”

“You’re going to be my guide.” She tried to make it sound lighthearted.

His eyes widened. “No. You don’t want that. You’ll be ruined.”

Thor nodded, but his lips were pursed. “Alas she has spoken her decision brother. The Allfather had made his mind.”

Loki just looked concerned. “I see.”

She turned to Thor. “Well? Get him out.”

Thor looked at her like she was a child. “He has been put in there for what he did to your world, Lady Vasilissa. The punishment cannot be unmade.”

She scowled. “Fine then. Lock me up with him.”  Thor looked hesitant.  “Do it Thor.”

Thor nodded slightly. “As you wish.”  The guards moved, blocking any type of escape routes as the glass-like substance seemed to part in the center. She walked calmly into the cell, watching as the barrier sealed once more.

She waited until Thor left, turning to Loki. “You can stop the magic now.”  He raised an eyebrow.  “No one sits like that. It’s too uncomfortable. Trust me. I know.”

Suddenly the room around her changed. The gleaming tables suddenly were destroyed, furniture turned upside down, trays of food thrown at the walls. Loki himself was sitting, slumped against the far wall, hair in disarray and clothes dirty. 

She gave him a soft smile. “Hey there. Let's get this sorted out.”  He watched, she could feel his eyes, as she moved around the room. From righting furniture and fixing the furs to staring at the food on the wall with disdain.  “Did you  _ have _ to try to finger paint with your breakfast?”

Loki smirked slightly. “Call me artistic.”

She snorted, leaving the food to grab a brush laying on the floor. She sat down on a stool, moving a thick fur in front of her. “Come here. No prince should look as unkempt as you look now.”

Loki eyed her for a second before moving to sit between her legs. 

She felt her chest lighten at the show of trust. “I'm thinking… a waterfall braid?”

He turned suddenly, eyes wide. “Don't you dare.”

She laughed. “Okay okay. Maybe we can work up to that.”  He just snorted, showing what he though about that.

They fell into a silence, her brushing out his hair and humming softly. She felt him start to sag, and smiled to herself. His head listed to the side, but the second that it touched her leg, he jolted back up. 

She shushed him, stroking his hair softly. “Shhh. Sleep. You look exhausted.” 

He murmured something softly, before laying his head against her leg.  Suddenly an alarm went off, and Loki jolted up, eyes wide. 

The alarm stopped. 

“I forgot to mention that I’m not allowed to sleep." He looked at her from over his shoulder. "However, they might let you sleep, seeing as you are not actually a prisoner.”

Frowning, she kept humming, watching his eyes droop. This time when the alarm came, she was ready, putting all her will into thinking of silence. The alarm was cut off, and instead soft music played. 

Loki blinked up at her slowly. 

She smiled down at the man, brushing back his silky hair. “Sleep. They won't bother us anymore.”

The guards eyed them in passing, but the glares she gave seemed to make them move a bit faster.


	4. The Trouble With Trickster Gods

It was only the arrival of two serving girls following the queen that told Vasilissa it was the next day.  The trays were slid into small openings the glass made, the maids leaving.

Vasilissa eyed the woman. “If you’ve come to tell me off for letting him sleep then you can save it. I don't converse with people who torture their children.”

The woman’s look of motherly kindness did not waver. “Do not mistake the wants of my people for _my_ wants.”

Loki blinked slowly, eyes focusing on the woman. “Mother?”

The woman smiled at him. “Hello my son. I came to give you a few books.” Frigga looked at her. “And you do not have the same restrictions as him, so anything you need, feel free to ask.”

“Thank you. Maybe… a bathtub would be good? And a bed? I know with his magic that Loki can go without either of those, but without his full power and with my learning, it would be nice to have those things.”

Frigga nodded. “Of course.” 

When it was quiet again, the new furniture in the cell and everyone gone, Loki shifted his gaze to a book in his hands, flipping pages slowly as eyes gazed intently at the pages. 

Eventually the silence got too much for her to handle.  “What book is that?”

Loki looked up at her, before shrugging and twisting slightly to hide the book. “Nothing of intrest.” 

She’d seen that behavior from her brother when he was embarrassed. Standing, she guided the book out of his hands softly, looking at where it read ‘ _ The Princess Bride _ ’ on the front. She smiled. “This is one of my favorite books! Where are you in the story?”

“Not very far…It’s kind of dull.” His voice was almost bored, but his eyes were apprehensive, hands fidgeting, like he'd gotten reprimanded for reading certain books before.

She smiled down at him, before moving to sit on the very corner of the bed. “You'll like it, I promise. How about I read it to you?” 

He seemed hesitant, but laid down on the other side of the bed, eyes waiting. 

She started reading, voice soft.

 

It became a tradition, reading together, and eventually he asked her to read everything to him. 

Sometimes she’d tell him the stories her mother told her as a child, or the stories she and her brother would tell as they played together in the woods. Often she’d just make up stories as she went. Their lessons in magic were laced with story-telling, him correcting her movements as she spoke. She even sung him lullabies to get him to sleep. 

One maid commented on how her stories seemed to be calming to the god and she smiled, taking that as a compliment. It was only when a guard mocked her ‘childish’ stories and found a loose ceiling tile crashing down on him did she realize how potentially dangerous that power was.

She was in the middle of telling him about Harry Potter, and how great movies were, when a guard approached. “The Queen is dead.”

She immediately froze.

Loki’s eyes widened, before narrowing in on the man. “Say that again?” 

He said it like a question, but they both knew from the way the guard stiffened that it was more of an an order.

“Queen Frigga is dead. Killed in her bedchambers.”  Loki went still, and the guard scurried away away.

 

Loki was silent, unresponsive for a day or so, before he went back to doing things by himself.  He wouldn’t look at her, wouldn't recognize her speaking to him. He read in silence, and studied in a trance.

It was like he believed he was alone again.

It tore at her, until finally she snapped, storming across the room with the intent to pull him into a hug and not let go- when she saw it.  _ How could she not see it?  _

For a moment she almost got irritated at herself, but then she remembered one of her very first lessons. Emotions heightened magic. 

Loki sat in the very corner, knees drawn up to his chest, hair a mess. Silent cries wrack his body and she knew that she had to do something.  This place is still too much Frigga's palace to be a comfortable prison for Loki.

When she turned to the guards outside with a fire in her eyes that could burn down civilizations, they take a step back. “Take me to Odin.” Her voice leaves no argument.

She walked without restraints, skin almost glowing with the rage she feels in her blood for the way Loki _ , her person, _ had been hurt.  Odin seems to recognize the look in her eyes before she spoke, but let her say what she has on the tip of her tongue.  “He needs to leave. He cannot stay here in this prison without going mad. You must want him sane and healthy for  _ some _ reason or he would be in  _ any other cell,  _ so let me help you.”

Odin studies her carefully. “And what would you have me do?”

“I am his handler, yes? I am his handler as much as he is my teacher? Because in that case, _let me_ handle him. Let me take him to Earth, where he is known, watched over by people who’ve won against him before. Let me guide him.”

“And why will this benefit me?”

She felt her blood boil. “Your eyes show that you know who or what I am. You should also know that they show how afraid of me you are. So let me this… or I will show Asgard why you, the all-powerful Odin, are afraid of me.”

Odin grimaced briefly, before nodding. “Very well. I will have a residence ready for you when you arrive.”

She stalked back to the dungeon, the barrier disappearing when she approached. She took a bag from one of the guards with a nod, stowing the books they’d collected in it. Slinging it over her shoulder, she moved towards Loki. “Hey, Lo? We’re gonna go somewhere else, okay? You want to walk?”

The slim man shook his head, not looking up.

She nodded to herself, grabbing the fluffiest blanket from the bed and wrapping him in it before lifting him into her arms. “Okay Lo. We’ll get you away from here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's having a not-so-good day :( Don't worry, he'll be okay (ish)


	5. Mugging Is Not An Acceptable Pastime

The bifrost put the two down in the lawn outside of a large apartment building. 

Vasilissa let Loki down softly, watching as his glamour made him look like a long haired woman. She looked from him to the key in her hands that had the engraving F19 on it. “Ready?”

Loki nodded, slowly following her. 

They found a wooden door with the F19 on the 6th floor, and she glanced back at Loki before opening the door. The large apartment was covered in furniture that had almost the exact opposite appeal of Asgard, the modern but cozy apartment smelling like vanilla. She felt the tension from Loki seem to dissipate, and once they were inside with the door closed, he dropped his glamour.

She watched him slowly make his way to the bed in the other room, as she put the books from the bag onto the bookshelf.

“Vas?”

She turned to him, books forgotten and already moving his way. “What is it? Do you need something?” 

“A- A story?... Tell me about something beautiful?”

She smiled softly. “Of course.” 

Sitting next to him, she brought his head to rest in her lap.  Holding out a hand, a book flew from the other room to her hands and she opened it carefully.  “The year that Buttercup was born, the most beautiful woman in the world was a French scullery maid named Annette....”

In minutes he was asleep on her lap.

 

After two days of staying in and reading, wrapped up in fuzzy blankets, Vasilissa was ready to see New York in all it’s beauty.

When she saw Loki in normal ‘human’ clothes though, she snorted. “You look so different!” 

He just rolled his eyes, glamour taking over his form the second she opened the door.  “Where are we headed?”

She shrugged. “I didn’t really have much of a chance to ask where your father was locating us, so we’re going to wander.”

“ _Lovely_.”

She snagged his hand, leading him to the elevator. “Cheer up Lo. It’ll be fun!”

 

Turns out that nothing had changed. Two women walking alone in New York and of course, they had to get mugged. 

A scruffy man pointed his gun at her head, eyes a bit crazed. “Give me all your money!”

Loki clutched at her arm, playing at the part of a scared friend, but she could feel his fingers digging into her arm. She however, just got out her wallet slowly. “Just give me a moment sir…”

“Now! Give me the money now!”

Loki’s eyes flashed. “Impatient are we?”

The man flushed with anger. “What did you say?” he moved the gun to point at Loki, and she felt the world slow. She pushed Loki to the side lightly, kicking the gun out of the man’s hand and grabbing his throat with a hand before he even blinked again.

“She said that you’re impatient. And I think that you have bad manners. Attacking two pretty young ladies like that? I think that you need better  _ judgement _ .” 

A bright light flashed and the man’s eyes seemed to roll back in his head, slumping. Setting him down softly against the wall, she picked up her wallet and took a five dollar bill out, shoving it into the man’s shirt pocket.

“Vasilissa!” Loki looked outraged. “He attacked us! Do not give him money!” 

She shrugged. “He just wanted something to eat. Plus he won’t do it again.”  Loki pouted, kicking the man’s leg. She laughed at that lightly.

“Wow. You two are the weirdest couple i’ve ever seen.” They both jumped, turning to where a man was standing, holding a smoothie in one hand, a purple bow in the other. 

Loki stiffened, while she just gave the man a tight smile. “We aren't a couple. And I would appreciate if you didn’t point that… weapon at us.” She sought out Loki’s hand, squeezing it.

The man dropped his bow, frowning slightly. “I don’t care… I think it’s quite cute actually.”

Loki’s eyes were hard. “We should go Vas. We’re gonna be late.” Then he pulled her past the man who she recognized as Clint Barton, only slowing his walk when they were a few blocks away, in the path of a spacey park.

She stopped him, tugging on his arm until he looked her in the eyes. “Hey. You good in there Lokes?”

He looked a bit unsettled. “It’s okay. I’m okay. Just rattled. I was not expecting to see one of ‘Earth’s Stupidest Heroes’ the first day we went outside.”

She linked her arm with his. “You aren’t a threat anymore, so they should be giving you a wide berth. Plus, I’m always here to beat some sense into them.”  With a slight nod from Loki and the admission that he’d like to see that, they were back to having a good day out on the town.


	6. Making Superheroes Hate You

A week or so later, Vasilissa decided to take Loki to that same park nearby, f risbee in hand. They’d started out tossing it softly, but she’d thrown it a bit too hard once, watching it sail over Loki’s head… only to turn and come directly to his hand.  “What! That’s cheating!”

Loki grinned. “I have absolutely _no idea_ what you would be talking about.” He threw it back, harder that she’d thrown it. 

In an instant she slowed time, running to catch the frisbee. “So _that’s_ how we’re gonna play it?”

Loki’s grin was teasing. “If you think you can keep up.” 

“Game on.” She flicked the frisbee, throwing it. It sailed across the space, then just before it got to Loki, sprouted wings and started flying back to her.

“Oh you-!” Loki sputtered as she laughed. He grabbed a twig on the ground. In a flash of green, there was a wolf chasing the frisbee, jumping up to catch it in it’s mouth. It brought the frisbee back to Loki before disappearing.

He unspelled the wings, about to do what she could only guess, when a voice spoke up. “Hey! Can we join your game?”

A lightly glistening Steve Rogers and a panting Sam Wilson ran over.

Loki and her looked at each other. 

She looked down at her watch, then gave the men a fake smile. “Sorry I think we’re actually late for a Yoga class…” Gathering her stuff, she crossed to Loki, taking the frisbee. “But you can have our frisbee!”

Steve smiled, holding up his hands. “Toss it!”

Giggling under her breath, she sent it flying through his open hands and into his gut, sending him flying back.  As they quickly made their exit, the two heard a loud cry of “Steve!”

After rushing away, they both ended up bent over in an alleyway, cackling. “I cannot believe-” Loki’s smile was wider than she’d seen it in a while. “You sent him flying!”

She grinned. “He deserved it.”

“Want to partake in victory ice cream?” 

Vasilissa just grinned in response, linking arms with the man.

 

She was complaining about Loki’s choice of raspberry ice cream when it happened. “Raspberry! Fruit does not belong in ice cream! Abomination! _Fallacy_!”

The door dinged and they both looked over from where they were sitting in a booth. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton walked in, eyes scanning the shop before locking with hers.  Loki cursed in Norse, looking down at his ice cream.

The two spies pulled up chairs. “So… I heard you assaulted a senior citizen.” The light easy smile on Barton’s face didn’t match his threatening tone.

Vasilissa looked him straight in the eyes. “Is that what he was? I thought for a second he was an irrelevant, self righteous fossil.” She heard Loki snicker from across the booth.

“And may I ask who you are?”

She tilted her head at the red-head. “Someone who actually cares about people, Natasha Romanoff. Unlike you.” The woman moved to be offended, but she interrupted. “Becoming a good guy just to wipe the red off your ledger is not  _ care, spider. _ ”

The two spies looked at each other, eyes wary. “How do you know about all of this?”

She turned on Barton. “It matters not, you two-bit Katniss, what matters is that you ‘heroes’ stop ruining our day.”

He looked shocked at the allusion to his superhero identity, and blinked a few times. “Very well.”

They left silently.

“That won’t be the last we see of them.” Loki sighed, ice cream forgotten.

She nodded. “I know… We can hope though…”

 

Two weeks went by without any surprise encounters. Loki and her got new books, slowly stocked up the kitchen (that Loki wasn’t allowed to cook in anymore), and made their apartment feel like home. 

The third week they were in the middle of ice skating, Loki glaring at her as she got help from a handsome guy, when suddenly weirdly shaped robots were descending from the sky, painted silver and green.

Everything descended into chaos.

She spotted Loki from amidst it all, nodding. In a flash of green his glamours were down and he was dressed in his battle armor. People screamed more, running away from him, but he just calmly walked over to her, looking up at the mass of robots. “Ready for actual battle?”

Vasilissa looked at him, eyes already burning with that bright fire. “Always.”

Encased in bright white light, she found herself in gold combat armor, a black scale engraved on the front. The light dimmed, and she found herself holding a flaming sword. Grinning she jumped up, white wings seeming to appear and lift her up. She slashed through a robot like butter, watching as it fell. “That’s one already Loki! Better keep up!”

Loki faked a scowl, watching her cut through the ranks of flying robots. Letting his magic pool in his hands, he shot down two robots with blasts of concentrated energy. “That’s two!”

She smiled down at him. “I have five! Slowpoke!”

Thunder crashed across the sky, Thor crashing into the ice rink. He smiled widely at the two of them, leaving the Avengers following him looking confused. “Loki! Lady Vasilissa! I have come to fight!”

She grinned at Thor, slicing a robot's head clean off. “Hello Thor! Good to see you!”

Thor took up post next to Loki, beating down the robots on the ground. “Glad to see you are well brother!”

Loki scowled. “Save it for _after_ the battle Thor. Vas will want to hear it too.”

She was off above, cutting down the robots, when suddenly they started dropping from around her, before she could even get close to them. She glared at Hawkeye and then Iron Man, who were picking the robots off. “Stop it! Fight your own battle!”

Iron man’s automated voice spoke up. “You’re a civilian. You shouldn't be fighting.”

She spun on him. “Then try to stop me.” 

The man did nothing, still fighting off robots. 

She smiled, turning to cut down yet more metal annoyances. “That’s what I thought.”

They were almost done with the ones in the sky when a strangled yelp made her turn. Loki was alone, facing down a sea of robots. 

She dropped like a stone, landing next to him, on a robot, with a crunch. “Need some help?” Her sword grew, flames burning brighter.

“Never!” Loki’s tone was joking, but a robot grabbed his arm, and when he wrenched it free a plate of the metal armor was missing.

She felt a burning sensation inside of her, a snarl of rage bursting from her and with it, a sound wave that tore the robots around her and Loki to pieces. She scanned the field, seeing the rest of the superheros were almost done with the robots.

Then she turned to Loki.  He looked pale.

“Loki, what’s wrong?”

Loki slumped into her arms. “My magic… they took most of it when…”

She looked down at him, horrified. “You’ve been draining your lifeforce to use your magic… Why?”

Loki’s eyes were fluttering. “Can’t- can’t teach… you... without…”

“Oh you stupid man. You could’ve _drawn_ out diagrams and I wouldn’t have cared.” She picked him up. “Now let’s get you home to rest up. Go on, close your eyes now. I just have to send along a word with Thor.”

Loki seemed to go limp, eyes shut, and she let her armor fade, walking over to Thor.

The big blonde man's face twisted in worry at seeing Loki. “What-”

“His magic was taken from him. He’s been using his lifeforce.” She gave him a glare. “Tell Odin that we will have  _ words  _ later.”

He nodded solemnly.

She frowned at the bags under the big man’s eyes, before softening her face. “Frigga would be proud of you Thor. Remember that.” She gave him a stern look. “And if you start thinking for even a second that it was your fault I will smother you in Loki’s softest blanket. Okay?”

Thor smiled at her softly, nodding again. “Thank you my lady. I owe you.”

She shifted the god in her hands, before pulling the big man into an awkward hug. “Anytime.” She started off, before throwing “But tell Odin that he’s dead!” over her shoulder.

Thor winced.


	7. How Do People Tell If Fruit Are Ripe? Sorcery...

“YOU TOOK HIS MAGIC?”  The palace seemed to shake, the windows vibrating as Vasilissa yelled at the white-haired man.

“He was being punished. That was part of his punishment.” Odin’s tone was too calm, just angering her more.

“HE DIDN’T EVEN DO IT! HAVE YOU SEEN THE _VIDEOS_? THE _PICTURES_? LOKI HAS BLUE EYES IN ALL OF THEM!” She dug her nails into her hands. "NOW TELL ME, WHAT _COLOR_ ARE YOUR SON’S EYES?

Odin paused, looking like a lemon had been stuck down his throat. “Green eyes.”

She took a few breaths, before lowering her voice. “And did you ever consider that maybe he was  _ also  _ mind controlled along with those he touched with the scepter?”

“No... I did not.”

“Then give him back his FUCKING MAGIC!”

Odin flinched, before raising his staff. “I relinquish all binds to the magic of Loki Odinson.”

Vasilisa gave Odin the nastiest glare she could muster. “If I go back and find him not healing, we will be having a  _ very different _ talk, but I will leave for now... Just know that I am watching you.”  She stormed out.

 

“Loki?” Shutting the door softly, Vasilissa padded towards the bedroom. “Honey you awake?” 

There was a muffled groan, and she saw mussed hair and eyes with bags under them appear from under a pile of blankets. 

She coughed to muffle her slight laugh. “Oh darling you look _adorable_.”  She felt a slight sting in her side, as if someone had pinched her, causing her to grin at him. “So you’re feeling slightly better I assume?

He just groaned, pulling the blanket back over him. “Get over here.” His voice was hoarse.

She slid in beside him, letting him cling to her like an octopus. He’d deny doing that later, but for now she just closed her eyes.

When he next stirred, eyes blinking open as he stretched, she looked down at him from where she was reading. “Hey sleeping beauty. You gave me quite the scare.”

Loki blinked. “What…”

She brushed the hair out of his face. “You collapsed after beating up a ton of robots that were trying to rip us to shreds.”

“Collapsed?”

“Just crumpled into my arms. In front of Thor and the Avengers too.”

He buried his head back into her side with a loud groan. “Just kill me now. I’m never gonna live  _ that  _ down.”

She laughed. “Nope. No dying today. That was too much drama for me.”

“Can we stay away from them for a while then? I really don't want to see them.”

She conceded, nodding. “Sure. We can take a few days off… Hide here.”

Loki grinned.

“But you have to try to be nice to them once you see them again. Who knows, maybe you'll even like them.”

Loki grimaced, but nodded slowly. “Fine.”

 

Loki was refusing to leave the apartment for  _ at least _ four days, and that was  _ after _ she made a deal with him.  _ Only _ four days of ‘staying away from those superpowered fools’ and in turn she’d get go get food and books every once and awhile.

So with Loki tucked away watching BBC’s Merlin, shouting all of the magical mistakes at the tv screen, she made her way to the grocery store. Usually they went out together and though they liked to have meals at home, the fridge was almost barren.

She was determining the ripeness of a mango, wondering if squishy was good or bad. 

She couldn't remember, but the mushy fruit in her hand was definitely not edible. Putting down the mango, she blinked when three mangoes were shoved at her. Looking into the face of her mango-wielding assailant, she was surprised to see it was a shy-looking Bruce Banner.

“These are ripe.” 

She took them from him, eyeing him for just a second before smiling. “Thank you. Would you know where the brie is?”

Bruce blinked, surprised. “I- I thought you wouldn't…”

“Loki’s not here, so you can't hurt him. I'm a civilian, so you probably don't want to hurt me… And I really have _no idea_ where the cheese section is.”

Bruce smiled at that, pointing a couple isles down. “Cheese is over there.”

She let him guide her to the cheese section, frowning as she looked over the multitude of brie. Finally Bruce just shoved one into her basket with an eye roll that made her chuckle.  They shopped in somewhat silence until Bruce turned to her, face puzzled. “You're a mystery.” 

She tilted her head, as if to ask him why. 

Bruce threw up his arms in either frustration or defeat (she guessed a bit of both). “Don't you want to know why I'm here?” 

She shrugged, grabbing a bag of popcorn off the shelf. “I guess I figured that you'd tell me when you wanted to. Plus I'm really bad at shopping and I get unnecessarily lonely without Loki by my side.”

“Why are you helping him? Loki I mean.”

Vasilissa looked at him from the corner of her eyes as they walked down the cereal isle. “I think you'd understand most of all of them. Sometimes people call you a monster so many times that it makes you want to act like one, yes?"

“And the Chautari?”

She scowled for a moment, before letting it fade. They honestly didn't know and it wouldn't help to get frustrated with him. “I'd ask Hawk-man what color Loki’s eyes are, then go look at Stark’s cam footage for the fight. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out.”

She stalked away.

 

Loki greeted her the moment the door opened. “You're late.”

She raised an eyebrow at the grumpy god. “I did't know that grocery shopping had a time limit...”

“Grocery shopping, no, but being away from me? Yes.” Loki got up in her space, poking at her in a weird examination. Once he seemed to be convinced she was intact and alive, he backed away, but only slightly. 

“I met Bruce Banner.”

Loki looked almost scared for a second. “What did he do, I'll kill him if-”

She put a hand on his shoulder, before moving the groceries to the kitchen. “He's quite nice actually… I think he'll be on our side once he talks to a few people.” She smiled at him soothingly. “No need to worry.”

He looked almost like he wanted to argue for a second, before he sighed deeply. “Read to me?”

Vasilissa paused in putting away the groceries to tussle his hair softly. “Give me a second. Why don't you go pick out a book?” 

For the rest of the day, no superhero was mentioned.


	8. Sneaky Spider-men and the Goon Squad No One Wants to See

The next morning left Loki grouchy, with a temperature from the sudden return of his magic. 

Apparently he had what was called sorcerer’s sickness. Also, since he’d snarled this at her from beneath a pile of blankets, she put some medication on the table next to the bed before telling him she was going out for some books and ska-doodling it out of there as fast as she could.

Vasilissa wandered around, looking for antique shops holding strange wonders or small bookshops. She was sure Loki would be guilty he snapped at her, and planned to make him forget that guilt through bribery with shiny things.

She got the idea in her head of Loki being a crow; cawing at people and hoarding sparkly items, which caused her to bust into laughter in the middle of a public park.  When she'd stopped laughing, a voice to her side spoke up. 

“What're you laughing about?” The voice came from a thin person in a red and blue suit, the eyes of the suit large and bug-like in a way that made the think of a small puppy. 

“Well I can't tell you if I don't know you're name…” Vasilissa smiled at the... person(?)

The guy blinked, before his face shifted and she guessed he was smiling back at her. “I'm your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!”

She chuckled. “Well then Spiderman, I have a friend… And I was just imagining him as a crow, because he likes shiny things and bothering people.”

The other smiled widely, before moving closer to her, eyes widening with what she assumed was curiosity. “Did you really fight off those Doom bots with the Avengers?”

Vasilissa frowned at the small human. “Are you one of them? I don't thing I saw you there…”

Spiderman seemed to slump. “Mr. Stark won't let me fight. I'm one of the 'back up' superheroes. It's embarrassing...”

“I'm sure that you'll do amazing things.” She put a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the way the kid stiffened for a second. 

The bug-eyes looked even wider. “Really?”

“Just your attitude alone is admirable. Trust me, I've seen plenty of people try to be great and I really think you can surpass all of them… Well, maybe not Loki, but he'll outlive you  _ and _ has magic, so it's not really a fair comparison.”

Spiderman stiffened slightly. “You know Loki?…”

She rolled her eyes. “He's actually not that bad. And he's kinda sick right now, so he couldn't do anything evil even if he wanted to.” She chuckled. "Well, other than give out death glares, but his fuzzy blankets seem to null the effects..."

A frown. “Sick?”

“Yeah, his magic was taken away from him when he got taken back to Asgard, so he drained most of his live force trying to keep doing magic _because he's an idiot_... However now that he got his magic back, he'll need a few days to recover.”

The smaller male fidgeted. “Where are you staying?”

Vasilissa pointed down the street records the apartment building. “Over that way, the tall one with the yellow paint? We live on the top floor… you wanna come over and meet Loki? He might be kinda grumpy right now but I swear he's nice.”

Spiderman shook his head. “No, I have to go, sorry.” She nodded, waving as the guy swung off.

 

It was late and Loki was passed out on her lap, slightly delirious from a high fever, when she got a knock on the door. Muttering apologies and soft words, she moved Loki carefully, using a nearby napkin as a bookmark before she opened the door.

Outside were Natasha and Clint, both dressed in their battle gear. “We're here for Loki.”

She narrowed her eyes, hands on her pajama-clad hips. “Loki has a pardon from his crimes from the Allfather himself. He's under my care, as his handler, and you have no right to do _anything_ to him.”

The redhead didn't waver. “Please step aside, Vasilissa. Loki may be pardoned by Asgard, but he still has to face his sentence on Earth.”

“I won't let that happen. He's in no state to be messed with right now anyways.”

Clint smirked. “We know. Nat hacked the spider kid's feed.”

Vasilissa scowled, blocking the door with her body even more. “Would you would harm a civilian to get to Loki?”

There was a shattering noise and she turned around to see Sam swooping in and grabbing Loki.  She tried to get to him, but there were people grabbing her. 

Vasilissa felt a sharp pain in her neck, and swayed slightly on her feet. “Lo- Lok-” S he saw Loki’s eyes briefly open to meet hers, and then he was being taken away. 

She swayed once more, vision swimming as Clint stood in front of her.  His eyes were cold. “This is for attacking Cap.” 

Then, before she could do anything else, the hard part of his bow was coming down on her head.


	9. So... You're Not Dead? Interesting.

Vasilissa was standing before a large golden scale.  She looked around, but the marble floors and ambient light seemed to become fuzzy, like a bad headache when she looked into the distance.

“Unnerving. Isn't it?”

Jumping a little, Vasilissa turned back to see a woman leaning against the base of the scale. Or… was the woman  _ part  _ of the scale? 

"I'm-" She tried to think. She knew that she had to be doing something important, but… for the life of her, she couldn't remember. So she tried for a different question. “Where?…”

“Technically, nowhere. And don't worry, time is irrelevant here. I just thought we should talk.”

She blinked. “Okay...”

“My name is Ma’at. I'm sure that you guessed that some of the powers you recently obtained are powerful, right?”

A slow nod.

The woman smiled. “Good. Then you also know that you can't do things that are not just, honorable”

“I just kinda assumed that part.”

“Well, don't assume.” The woman's tone was stern. “Your powers are strong, and with every action you make to keep order, they'll get stronger. But turn to chaos… and your power will eat away at you. Burn you alive from the inside.”

She swallowed, rubbing her hands on her jeans. “Would'a been nice to know that _beforehand_ …”

The woman smiled. “Just do the right thing and you'll be okay.”

“How do I know? What's the right thing?”

There was a glint in the women's gold eyes. “Right and wrong are really defined by you… but remember, the choice itself does not make it wrong, but be wary of the response.”

The fuzzy edges were creeping closer, like everything was folding in on itself.

“Oh, and Vasilissa? Actions speak louder than words.”

Then it felt like she was breathing in laughing gas, like all of her body was made of fuzzy cotton, and everything went black.

  
  


_ “What are you doing?” _

It felt like an elephant had sat on her head.  She’d almost think it was possible, if she’d ever seen an elephant or if she wasn't lying on the cold floor with air conditioning blowing on her. 

_ “I’m doing my job! Loki is a menace!” _

She blinked, then immediately regretted that decision, the harsh light making her head feel like it was being crushed open.

_ “So you imprisoned the civilian girl too? She did nothing against us!” _

Curling into a ball more, she tired to block out the voices with her hands.

_ “She was protecting him! She’s CLEARLY a liability!” _

_ “A liability? She’s A PERSON!”  _

But no, the voices wouldn’t stay quiet, and they were shouting too loud for her to block them out. She growled lowly, hitting the ground next to her, denting the concrete. “Shut UP! JUST SHUT UP! I don't need this fucking NOISE, WHEN MY HEAD FEELS LIKE IT’S _BEING CRUSHED_!”

The voices fell silent for a second. Then a whisper:  _ “How hard you hit her Hawkeye?” _

_ “You  **hit** her?!” _

_ “She was making a scene!” _

_ “Steve! How could you let him do this? Do you want us to get sued? I thought we were better friends than this!”  _ And like that, the arguing continued.

“Hey... Miss?” She recognized that voice, and much as she wanted to be extremely bitter, she sighed deeply.  She’d been in pain before. It wasn’t unusual… She just needed to breath. 

Taking a deep breath in, she opened her eyes. Her breath caught at the migraine that split her brain at the bright light, but she forced herself to keep breathing. 

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

When she looked up, feeling like the bags under her eyes were made of lead, a thin teenager was looking at her with wide eyes. And so were the others. Well, not Steve Rogers, who was still ranting about something stupid, but Clint and Bruce and all the other Avengers. 

They all seemed to share a look.

She looked at teen she knew in the back of her brain was Spiderman, not bothering to hide her exhaustion and irritation. “What do you want?”

The brunette flinched. “I’m sorry.”

“Duly noted. I’ll take that under consideration when Loki tries to kill all of you.”

They all looked alarmed. 

She snorted. “Joking.  _ I’m _ going to kill you all.”

“See! She’s a threat!”

She glared at Steve, who flinched slightly, seeming to remember that frisbee. “I wasn't a threat. Not until you touched Loki.”  She stood shakily, breathing evenly as she winced.

“Who did it?”  She looked up, at the blank face of Tony Stark, almost blanching in surprise. He- He was-  “Who hurt you?”

She raised an eyebrow, pushing the surprise to back of her brain. She could freak out later. “Your buddy Hawk-man over there. Good ‘ol Cap told you that.”

“Before that.”

She went quiet, still, not daring to move an inch. “I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“No normal person can breath through pain that easily unless they’ve been hurt badly before. And you aren’t military. You protect Loki like a brother, so it makes me think it’s a parent... Mom or dad? Which one hurt you?”

She felt herself go cold, and she could see something close to fear flash in his eyes for a second. “Does this matter to you? I'm the enemy, am I not? You'll always see _someone_ as the opposition. That's why you’re named ‘heroes’. There always has to be a villain, and for now it’s me... But who will you turn on when Loki and I are locked away?”  She looked right at Tony Stark, memories of Sokovia, Ultron, an airport in Germany, the headline of Tony Stark’s death filtering behind her eyes suddenly. 

He just looked slightly confused.

She blinked, brain catching up to her. “Wait. Wait, you said you,” she pointed between Tony and Steve, “are friends?”

Steve looked almost offended. “Tony’s my friend. Why?”

“And have you been to Sokovia lately?”

They all looked confused now. “No…”

“And no one knows about the Winter Soldier yet?”

Natasha turned pale and looked at Clint, but the rest just seemed sceptical.

She burst out laughing. “Oh. Oh thats- Thats priceless!” She leaned against the wall, finishing her laughter. “That means that- I must’ve traveled back in time when I died!” 

The situation sunk in. 

“Oh shit. That means…”

“Wait?  _ When you died _ ?”

She turned to them face pale. “You have to get me out of here.”

Steve shook his head. “You’re going nowhere.”

“Okay, the hard way. A guy called the Winter Soldier is going to show up. Surprise! HYDRA’s not dead.”

Tony and Bruce looked at each other skeptically, and Steve looked unimpressed, but Natasha hissed and got up close to the glass. “How do you know about him? The Winter Soldier? How?”

Vasilissa pursed her lips, purposefully not looking at Tony. “He murdered my father. “Where- No-  _ When  _ I come from, superheroes had fallen. Some were criminals, hiding. Some- Well, my dad got killed and left in a bunker. No one found him for three days... I  _ watched  _ as the world stopped believing in superheroes. Don’t make me do that again.”

Tony turned to Natasha. “You know about this?”

She traded glances with Clint. “We… Fury always suspected that something was going on.”

Tony clenched his jaw. “Then she knows things. We need her on our side.”

“But-”

“No Steve. You don’t get to speak up. Not since you-” She clenched her jaw tightly before shaking her head. "No, you know what? You're not wroth my temper."

They all looked a bit surprised. 

“What did I do?”

She glared at him. “You killed hope.”

There was silence.

Vasilissa shook her head. “No. Not yet. And not if I get  my way _that’s_ for sure.” She waved her hand. “Now... Loki?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... The whole Tony thing is confusing, I know, but just... there's a backstory there that'll slowly (hopefully) start to make sence.  
> Vasilissa, when she died, she not only acquired 'powers', but also ended up back in time.   
> Whoop whoop. Party time.


	10. Scientists to the Left, Spies to the right, Here I Am, Stuck In the Middle With You

Tony and Bruce led her to a glass prison in the middle of what looked like a minefield of weapons.

Vasilissa glared at the assorted weapons, giving the two scientists the stink eye. “Really?”

Tony grimaced. “Yeah… It’s a bit much… But SHIELD wanted to be sure he wouldn't get out.”

She nodded and ignored their warnings, dancing over to the prison. She tapped the glass, watching it melt away under her hands. “Loki? Honey? Are you okay?”

The small crumpled up shape on the floor only moved a bit. “V-vas?” The voice was weak, and she let her magic manifest a fuzzy blanket from their apartment.

“Oh i’m so sorry love. I came to get you as soon as I-” As soon as she got close, the glamour disappeared, and she looked around, seeing Loki huddled off to the side. His eyes were wary.

“She’s not real. Not real. Just wait. She’ll go away. She always goes away. Not real…” He muttered under his breath, pupils blown wide.

She turned to the two scientists, narrowing her eyes. “ _What did you do_?”

Bruce looked alarmed. “They-” He swore. “I was trying to make a truth serum that made people imagine they were talking to their loved ones, but it came out wrong and gave people hallucinations… I'm sorry. I thought I had destroyed it!”

Loki shut his eyes tight, bringing his hands up to his head. “Not real. Not real. They’ll go away.”

“Oh Lo… I’m real. I’m right here…” Vasilissa felt her heart twist.

Loki didn’t move. She slowly inched forward, draping the blanket around his shoulders.

“The year that Buttercup was born,” she watched his eyes droop at the familiar words, “the most beautiful woman in the world was a French scullery maid named Annette....”

In a second, he slumped and she caught him in her arms, carefully cradling him to her chest. As she danced back across the room to the entrance she ignored the two men’s stares. “Look, you two might be my favorite out of the group, but if you tell anyone about this…”

They both nodded quickly.

“Right... Tell no one that Icicle’s favorite book is The Princess Bride.”

She rolled her eyes at Tony.

 

The group wanted to keep their eyes on Loki for awhile, just to ‘make sure’ (as they put it), so Vasilissa laid him down on a couch in the main room, before gathering a pile of blankets and pillows.

The others seemed to watch in disbelief as she used magic to create a cushy pit, before moving Loki so he was laying on her lap. Then she started to brush out the god’s hair with a comb, humming softly. She let her magic trickle into him slowly, helping to heal him as she brushed out his hair.

Slowly, Loki started to look less like a corpse. And after a few minutes, he let out a groan akin to Frankenstein's monster.

“Hello darling. You alive yet?” Loki huffed, turning so his face was buried into her midriff, long arms wrapping around her. She chuckled. “We have company Lo.”

She could feel him shift, and with a wide yawn he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “You said I could have four days! Four days without meddlesome humans, annoying superheroes and-” He blinked at the Avengers, who were all staring at them.

Loki went white as a sheet, clamping his eyes shut. “Bad dream. Bad dr-”

“Loki.” She carded a hand through his hair. “Breath please. They’re open to the idea that you’re _not_ a homicidal maniac.”

He glared at her, eyes barely open. “Four days! That was the deal! I will not acknowledge that they’re here for another-” He looked around, fixating on a clock off to the side. “Seven hours!”

Vasilissa frowned. “Guess there’s no reading time today then… We’ll just have to put that off for another day, because it’s already almost time to-”

“Wait!” Loki lowered his voice and leaned in. “If I say hello and am at least somewhat cordial…”

She nodded, voice also lowered. “Then we can do reading time.”

Loki grimaced for a brief second, eyes pained. Then he was turning to the others, face going cold. “Hello peasants. I am Loki, the god of lies and-” She elbowed him with a pointed look. He coughed, a smile painting itself onto his face. “I mean… Hello friends! I’m Loki!”

The rest of the room seemed to process that.

“What’s reading time?” Steve cut in, face both curious and suspicious.

Loki tutted, shaking his head. “Well I tried. I really did, but I think it’s time to throw myself off of the balcony-”

She grabbed his hand as he tried to stand, pulling him down. “Sit you fool.” She leveled a glare at Steve. “I read. It’s a nightly ritual. You are welcome to join-”

Loki groaned, smashing his face into a pillow.

She ignored him. “You are welcome to join us, but please do not interrupt, or make fun of this ritual. We all have something that keeps the nightmares away.”

Tony smiled at her. “When is it? I’d be happy to listen in.”

She looked at Loki. He nodded briefly and she grinned. They both knew who they could stand out of the group of superheroes. “I’d be a pleasure Anthon-” She cut herself off, face going red. “I mean- Mr. Stark.”

Tony narrowed his eyes, but let it slide.

Her stomach growled, and she looked at Loki. “Alfredo or baked potatoes?”

“Baked potatoes. We’ve had Alfredo and even though I like it, I want to see why Thor rambles about potatoes so much.”

She nodded, closing her eyes and focusing, tuning out Clint muttering about never having potatoes. In a flash of light, a plate of cheesy baked potatoes were sitting in front of them.

Loki snatched the plate, hunching over it like one of the superheroes were going to steal his food. She snorted. “Honey, they're not going anywhere… And neither is your food.” She gave the others a smile. “Have you had dinner yet?”

“Not yet.” Tony looked around. “Want me to order something?”

She waved her hand at him. “Hey FRI-” She paused, remembering that Ultron hadn’t happened. “Right. Okay... JARVIS?”

_“Yes Miss?”_

She felt a faint longing for FRIDAY and her accented nicknames. “Will you order some of the pizza from down the street? Hawaiian?”

_“Of course Miss. How many?”_

She looked around.

Tony looked almost suspicious. But before he could say anything, Natasha spoke up. “Usually about 6 work for us. Thor’s not here.”

She nodded. “You heard her JARV. Step on it old man.” Loki chuckled next to her, but hid it behind a mouthful of potato.

“What’re we reading?” She checked the clock. “It’s almost time.”

Loki shrugged. “You’re reading. You choose.”

She rolled her eyes. “Guess we’ll start from where we left off on-”

“Vasilissa!”

She grinned at him. “What? You aren’t gonna be able to keep up this whole ‘I’m superior than you’ act. You’re sitting in a pile of blankets, eating baked potatoes.” She waved her hand, pulling a worn book out of thin air. “So 101 Dalmatians it is.”

Clint and Sam burst out laughing.

She glared at them as Loki put his head in his hands. “If you went to Asgard, _which you probably never will_ , wouldn't you want to read the basics first?”

When they quieted down, she started to read


	11. Ain't No Rest for the Time Traveler Whose Family Doesn't Recognize Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what song I was listening to?  
> (Hint: Look at the title)

Loki was finished with his food, curled up in the blankets, peacefully listening to her read. There was the sound of sliding doors, and the elevator opened, heels clicking on the tile. Loki’s eyes snapped open, moving in a blur, hands tuning Vasilisa's face towards him.

But it was too late.

She’d seen the woman in the door holding seven boxes of pizza, her face going as white as a sheet.

“I have pizza. JARVIS _sent me_ to get pizza. Who do you think I am Tony?” The woman glared Tony down.

“V- Virginia?” She whispered to Loki.

Loki shook his head. “No Vasilissa. It's not your time. Not this time.”

Vasilissa gripped the god’s wrist, nails digging in. “I saw her. I saw-”

“It’s not her. It’s not the same. We talked about this. She won’t know you.”

“I have to try. You know that.” She pushed him away, standing and carefully toeing toward where Pepper and Tony were arguing. “Virginia?” Her voice was soft, eyes burning.

The woman looked at her, but nothing in her face changed. There was no recognition in her steel blue eyes. She turned back to Tony. “And who is this? And why does she know my name! _Tony!_ ”

“Virginia. It’s me…”

Pepper stepped back, giving Tony a look of alarm.

She felt Loki’s cold hands on her shoulders as he whispered gently. “I told you. It’s not the same and it’ll never be the same. Come back. Read.”

Closing her eyes, she willed herself to be calm, to keep herself from crying. Sniffing, she held out a hand. “Sorry about that. I forgot where I was. Nice to meet you. My name’s Vasilissa West. You are?”

The blonde and Tony exchanged looks, before a warm hand was in hers. “Virginia Potts. Please call me Pepper though.”

Vasilissa gave her a smile, but she could feel her lips quivering. “It’s a pleasure to see you Pepper.”  Then she took her hand back, letting Loki guide her back to their corner.  She hugged him close, and he picked up the forgotten book. 

As soon as he started reading though, she found herself sobbing against his chest silently.

 

The next morning, she found herself sleeping half-entangled with Loki. Quietly getting up without waking Loki, she made her way to the coffee pot. Already knowing what to push, she made a pot.

“So, how do you know so much about the tower?”

She jumped, turning to see Tony sitting on a stool. She shrugged, looking at the floor. “I read?”

“No article has anything on JARVIS. And you might be able to find stuff on Pepper, but you looked heartbroken when she didn’t recognize you. Also, how’d you know I like Hawaiian pizza? And the food places nearby?”

She fiddled with her hands. “I- Well-”

“Leave her alone.” Loki glared at Tony from the doorway, moving to stand by her. “You’re not helping anything.”

Vasilissa looked at Loki. “No, Loki it’s alright. Antho- Tony has a right to know.”

“And that! Why do you call me Anthony?”

Loki shook his head at her. “It won't happen. It’s not the same. You know that.”

“I’m not saying anything about-…” She turned to Tony. “I was Pepper’s assistant. Before I died. I worked with her… and you.”

“How did you die?”

She poured herself a cup of coffee, not answering. “Call Harley Keener once and a while, yeah? He needs someone to talk to. His mom has cancer.” Then she left.

 

Loki and her were practicing telepathy, sitting across from each other, eyes closed. They were telepathically playing chess, their mixed subconsciousness forming a mental chess board, when a loud siren went off.

The chess board shattered into a million pieces and she huffed, opening her eyes. “What is  that _ noise _ ?”

Natasha was sitting on the couch ‘watching them’, and she looked at a tablet in her hand. “Get ready. We’re have a mission from Fury. Hostages aboard a satalite vessel.”

Vasilissa and Loki looked to each other, both knowing what was coming, thanks to the many times they'd talked about the future. “You go on ahead. We have a different angle we want to play on this one.”

Natasha looked at them both, before nodding. “Just make sure that no one dies… I know that look, and if you think you can save whoever it is that’s making you so concerned, then do it.”

“Thank you. You won’t regret it.”

Natasha eyed them. “I better not.” Then she was marching out.

Loki and her looked at each other, before he grabbed her shoulder and they disappeared.


	12. The Process of Adopting Super-villains and How to Perfect It

It was a frozen wasteland, Siberia. 

Loki was in his battle armor, eyes wary as two daggers appeared in his hands. “Ready?

Vasilissa felt her clothes melt into the golden combat armor, the large sword appearing in her right hand, a golden shield in her left. “More than ever.”  She kicked in the door, hearing panicked shouts. They walked down a long hallway and turning the corner, she held up a shield of golden light, deflecting bullets coming their way. 

Loki and her locked eyes.

They separated, her going for the guys on her right, Loki sinking two daggers into the two on their left. She cut the other three down easily. 

They both looked at the cryo chambers. She shook her head. “They can’t be saved. Their programming was three times worse than Barnes.”

Loki nodded, waving her off. “Go find your red book.”

Dispersing her sword and shield, she turned towards the computers and gathered all the information onto a flash drive. This way they had all of the names that would be released by the Black Widow, without the SHIELD agents mixed in. She turned to the file cabinets, rifling through until she found a tape labeled: December 16, 1991 and a red journal with a black star on it.

Satisfied, she stepped away.

Then she remembered seeing the files upon files of videos containing the Winter Soldier’s programming. How she had been so mad at James Barnes until she realized that it wasn’t him that killed those people. 

She sighed, turning back so she could get all those videos. She’d make Tony understand why Barnes did what he did to Howard and Maria before showing him the tape. Then he could act however he thought best.  But this time, Tony wouldn’t die. She wouldn’t forgive Barnes for that. 

Meeting Loki at the door, she held up the book. “Got it.”

“Good. Want to see this part?” 

Vasilissa nodded.  He put up a force field and she pressed down the button on the detonator in her hand. 

When they left, there was nothing but ash left of the Siberian base.

 

Vassilissa stole the coffee from Tony’s hand and took a big sip.  “Hey! That was-”

She shoved the memory stick into his hand. “Here. Make sure the world knows about those names before Romanoff kills hundreds of innocents. And if you get the chance, look at some of those videos. Don’t tell Steve.” She made a face. “Also I wouldn't want to eat before watching them… you’ll thank me later for that.”

“But-”

She waved the tape in front of him. “Then ONLY when you’ve watched the videos, will you watch this tape. Do you understand that?” 

He looked confused. “What-”

Vasilissa shook her head, handing him the tape, minus the label that she'd peeled off earlier. “Watch the videos on the flash drive first. Got it?”

“Sure. Okay.”

She ruffled his hair. “You’re gonna be okay Anthony. Now I gotta go save SHEILD from getting destroyed.”  Then Vasilissa downed the rest of the coffee and nodding to Loki. “Lets go.”

He touched her shoulder, and they were gone.

 

Alexander Pierce was sitting in his big cushy chair when they appeared. “What-!”

She put her sword under his chin, eyes hard. “Shut up.”

He went silent.

“You’re gonna send a missile to where Arnim Zola’s computers are. And while you’re at it, you’re going to order the Winter Soldier to kill Fury.”

The man smirked. “One’s already done.”

Vasilissa frowned, pressing the sword harder against the man's throat. “Then do the other. Now.” 

The man looked afraid, and quickly did as she asked.

“Good boy. Now time to put you down.” She watched as Loki sent him to Jonteinhiem, before smiling. “Wanna go save a spy and confront an assassin?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Lets go. It’s getting close to lunch.”

She laughed.

 

They sat a small cafe, watching the street over tea and sandwiches. Vasilissa sipped her tea as a man in black body armor with a muzzle and goggles walked into the street.  “Wow. He needs a shower. And the muzzle? Not a good look.” She stood. “Stay here. If Fury sees you next to the Winter Soldier he’s liable to have a heart attack.”

Loki’s shape changed into the black-haired female. “You were saying?”

She made a face. “Whatever.” Then she hopped the railing of the cafe, walking into the street after the Winter Soldier. 

Vasilissa saw a bullet-riddled black SUV coming their way, and winced as it was flipped via explosion. 

Before the Winter Soldier could take another step though, she raised her voice. “SOLDAT!”

The man froze, turning to look at her. 

“Do I have to use the words Soldat?” There was silence, but the man didn't move either. “Fine. Zhelaniye. Rzhavyy. Semnadtsat'-”

“ Gotovy soblyudat'”

“Good. Sit down.”

The man sat down. 

She shook her head, before walking slowly to the car, arms raised. “Director Fury? My name is Vasilissa West. I’m here to help you.”

Vasilissa felt a gun pointed to her head and slowly turned to find Fury already behind her. “How should I trust someone who controls... him.” He motioned the gun in the direction of the Winter Soldier quickly.

She took out her phone slowly, handing it to the man. “Call Stark. He’ll vouch for me.”

The man backed up, ringing Stark and having a quiet conversation before letting the gun drop to his side. “Okay. What now?”

“You need to get some medical attention. I would go. And fast. HYDRA is gonna come looking for their lap dog soon.”  The man nodded, taking off.

Vasilissa turned to where Loki was standing next to the sitting Winter Soldier. “Soldat. Stand up.”

The man stood. 

Loki looked at her. 

“The tower, if you don’t mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUCKY! MY BOI!  
> (Also, things turned out differently in her universe. Example? Tony died in Siberia.)  
> Soldat- Soldier  
> Zhelaniye- Longing  
> Rzhavyy- Rusted  
> Semnadtsat'- Seventeen  
> Gotovy soblyudat'- Ready to comply


	13. Methinks This Brain is As Squishy As Those Mangoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's an extra long chapter... because I love bucky and writing bucky and just... bucky  
> (nothing against loki he's my babe too)

They appeared in the Tower, making the group assembled in the room point their weapons at them. Ignoring the way Natasha went white, she turned to Barnes. “Soldat. Sit down.”  The man sat and she turned around, blocking Tony, who was marching towards him with a vengeance. “Stand down Anthony. He's not in his right mind.”

“He killed my parents!”

“No, HYDRA did. You saw what they did to him. You saw what they put him through.”

Tony seemed to sag, rubbing his face. “I’m gonna go drink something… just tell me when you’ve got him in his right mind so I can punch him.”

She laughed. “Of course.”

After Tony had left, she turned to the others. 

“There’s a SHIELD warehouse nearby, housing three helecariers with Project Insight programmed into them. They’ll assassinate anyone who dares oppose HYDRA once they’re operational. You need to destroy them.”

They all nodded, going to get their battle gear.

She just knelt down in front of the assassin. “Soldat?”

“ Gotovy soblyudat'”

“Okay. I understand you’re ready to comply… but can you tell me if you’re injured? And in english please.”

There was a moment, before. “Asset report. No injury to Asset sustained.”

Vasilissa nodded slowly. “Good…. That’s good. Now i’m going to take off your goggles and muzzle, alright?”

“Yes.”

Carefully, she unclipped the muzzle and took off the goggles, setting them to the side. Then she took out the red book, finding the part where it talked of ‘shutdown procedures’. “I really am sorry honey… but I have to do this.”

His eyes were blank, devoid of any emotion.

“Sputnik.”

Eyes rolling back into his head, Barnes passed out.

She looked at Loki. “That should keep him from waking up for a while. Can you repair his mind?”

Loki looked a bit uncomfortable. “I can not. But there are healers on Asgard…”

“Let’s travel to Asgard then.” Vasilissa scooped Barnes into her arms. “But first, let's get your scepter back.”

 

They arrived on Asgard, Loki’s scepter inside a magic-containing spell and Barnes in her arms, still passed out. After a quick talk with Odin, Loki left to try to disperse the corrupted magic in the staff, Vasilissa and Barnes led to a specialized healer. The next few days were chaos and she finally caved around the third day, dragging Loki away from the scepter to get lunch. 

He protested, but finally gave in when she mentioned reading.

They sat in the library, Loki’s head in her lap as she read, when one of the healing women ran in. “It’s Barnes! He’s awake!”

Without a second thought, they ran to the medical area. Barnes was thrashing on one of the white beds, two Asgardians holding him down. 

“Stop it!” She shouted, eyes wide. “Stop! Let him go!”  The Asgardians let go of Barnes, stepping back to let her through.  “Hey- Hey you’re okay. It’s okay.”

Wild eyes darted to her. “You- You’re one of them. You’re my handler.” He started to relax. “Okay. Okay. I’m ready to comply.”

She looked at the healers, who nodded. “Okay then.  Zhelaniye... Rzhavyy... Semnadtsat’... Rassvet… Pech-”

“It’s not working.” Brown eyes widened. “You… you did this?”

She nodded. “Yeah. No more trigger words.” The man looked like he was going to hyperventilate. In a flash, she was beside him, smoothing his hair out. “Shhhh… You’re free… It’s okay. You’re free.”

When his breathing evened out, he looked up, terrified. “What do I do?”

Vasilissa smiled comfortingly. “How about we start with some food? Come on. Let’s go get you something to eat.” She made sure he was following her, before grabbing Loki’s hand. “You too, blueberry. We didn’t finish our story.”

“But you should-”

“Nope. Story for you, and food for the pouting puppy.”

They found themselves back in the library, sitting on the couch, when Barnes walked in. He just stood a little ways away, like he was uncomfortable.

“Come sit. If you want I mean… Someone will bring some food in a second.” The man nodded, sitting down across the table from them in an armchair.

Loki rolled his eyes. “You’re more awkward than a newborn calf.”

Vasilissa elbowed the god. “What he means, is that we're here for you. Feel free to tell us anything you want or need.”

Silence.

“Are you okay with me reading aloud?” 

“Yes.” 

Nodding, she leaned back and let Loki put his head on her lap. She read, ignoring the food that was put in front of Barnes. She saw him look at them, quickly picking up some of the food and shoving it into his mouth. When they didn’t react, Barnes dug in, eating quickly. Then he seemed to sink back into the sofa, bringing his knees up to his chest.

By the time Loki had to get back to the scepter, Barnes was fast asleep.

“You sure?” 

Vasilissa nodded, shooting away the god. “I handled you when you were at your lowest, so he’ll just be a... challenge.”

Loki snorted, leaving.

 

Vasilissa was in the middle of reading when she heard a whimper, and upon looking up, she found Barnes thrashing around. Jumping up, she held his arms down. “Barnes! Wake up!”

In an instant he jolted awake.  “What- Where-” His breathing was rapid, eyes darting around. 

She just smoothed down his hair, shushing as she sat on the edge on the armchair. “You were having a bad dream. You're fine now. Go back to sleep.” He blinked slowly, and in a few minutes, was fast asleep.

With a light sigh, she waved her hand, levitating him in the air. Making sure he stayed asleep while they were moving, she tucked him into her large bed. Then she sat down in a chair next to the bed, picking up her book.

In a flash of inspiration, she started reading aloud, and when Barnes relaxed she let herself smile.

 

Loki frowned when he found her reading to Barnes. “I see the new puppy has caught your attention.”

Vasilissa rolled her eyes at him. “What can I say? I like strays.” She waved him over. “Don't be jealous Lo… He needs someone too.”

Loki frowned. “And he's sleeping in the same bed as us?”

“Nightmares. Plus you're always complaining about being cold anyway…”

Loki’s eyes softened a bit and he huffed, showing his defeat. “Fine.” 

She grinned, ruffling his hair and going to get her pajamas on. 

 

She blinked awake in the middle of the night, bleary eyed as she heard Barnes writhing next to her. He was making pained whimpers that hurt her heart. Vasilissa put an arm over him, pulling him into her side. “Sleep… Shhh…” 

Brown eyes blinked up at her, but she was too tired to explain. 

“Go back to sleep.” Then before he could protest, she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

Loki grunted from where he was wrapped around her back. “Stop moving.”

 

Vasilissa woke up, blinking slowly and letting her eyes adjust… She shot up. The space next to her was empty. 

Loki hissed at being jolted.

“Loki!” She shook him, making him scowl at her. “He's gone!”

He shrugged lazily. “Not  _ my _ business.”

She scowled, throwing off the covers and sliding out of bed. But before she could take a step she practically tripped over Barnes, who was curled up on the floor.  Sighing, she looked over at Loki. “Will you remind me that he murdered my adoptive father whenever I try to baby him? Cuz my motherly instincts are going to _kill_ me.”

Loki rolled his eyes, flopping back down.

Barnes shivered slightly and she sighed, taking a spare blanket from a nearby chair, draping it over Barnes.

“ _ Tony.. _ .” Loki singsonged from the bed mockingly

Vasilissa huffed. “I know…” He snickered quietly as she left to go get breakfast.

When she came back with a tray of food, Barnes and Loki were both up, sitting across from each other wearing identical glares. Well, Loki was wearing a glare. She wasn't sure if Barnes was glaring... or that was just his face.

“What happened? Did you kill each other's cats?”

“He refuses to sleep on the bed.”

Vasilissa frowned slightly at that, but covered it by taking a sip of her coffee. “We can't make him sleep on the bed Lo. You know that.”

“I'm right here y’know.” Barnes’s voice was rough. 

She smiled at him, gesturing to the food. “You sure are. Want some food?”

“I've killed people.”

Loki stiffened, but she just kept her smile calm. “You sure have.”

Both men gave her incredulous looks. She popped a grape into her mouth. “What? You think that matters to me? You both were murderers, sure, but you were also both brainwashed. Plus, we all have our bad days… Hell in my last life I killed more than a few HYDRA soldiers, and that was before I had powers.”

Barnes made a face that almost looked constipated. “If you hate HYDRA so much… why are you so nice to me?”

“Do you want me to be mean? Because if that's what would help…”  After a moment of consideration, he shook his head, making her smile.  “Good. I wasn't planning on being mean anyway. Glad to know you agree though… So you wanna tell us why you crept out of bed last night?”

Barnes looked down at his hands.  “I was hot.”

Vasilissa raised an eyebrow. “So you decided to sleep on the floor instead of just pushing the covers off? I don't think so.” 

Barnes looked agitated, glaring at Loki. “Why aren't you mad? I wouldn't want another fella in bed with my girl!” 

Loki and her shared a look, before they both chuckled, Loki turning away and her trying to hide behind her coffee mug. 

“What're you laughing’ at?”

She raised her hand, suppressing her laughter into just a wide smile. “Honey, we're not together.” Barnes looked shocked. “We're also both lonely fools, so we keep each other company. Sometimes the best way to keep the nightmares away is to find someone to hug.”

He seemed to process this. “So… you really don't mind me in your bed?”

Vasilissa nodded. “If you want to sleep somewhere else, just tell us. Or if you need some space from my cuddling.”

At this Barnes turned a light shade of red. “I- I don't mind…”

“Amazing. Then that’s sorted. Now eat some food before Loki starts to sneak food off your plate.” Loki stuck out his tongue at her, stealing a slice of cheese from her plate instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soldat- Soldier  
> Gotovy soblyudat'- Ready to comply  
> Zhelaniye- Longing  
> Rzhavyy- Rusted  
> Semnadtsat’- Seventeen  
> Rassvet- Daybreak  
> Pech- Furnace


	14. Dviding People Doesn't Usually Work This Well

After Loki left, she and Barnes finished their food in quiet. Vasilissa busied herself with putting the plates away on the tray and when she looked up, she found he was clutching a book. “I read this before- Before the war.” He shifted his weight. “Can you...”

“You want me to read to you?”

He nodded, reluctantly handing her the book.

She motioned to him. “Come on. If you’re anything like Loki, you’re gonna fall asleep, so lets get comfy.”

Barnes followed her, but his face was solemn. “I wouldn’t… I wont fall asleep.”

Vasilissa looked up from where she was sitting against the backboard of the bed. “Oh darling it’s not a bad thing. You need that time to sleep.” He relaxed a bit, pointing to the spot beside her. She nodded. “Get up here.”

Barnes moved slowly, like he was afraid she was going to be alarmed. When he got close enough, she pulled him to her side. He stiffened, until she started messing with his hair. He melted into her side.

Vasilissa smiled down at him, before starting to read The Hobbit. Like she predicted he was asleep, head in her lap, before she finished three pages.

She marked the page, setting it to the side. Then she carefully lifted his head, sliding down the bed so she was next to him. She let his head lay down just under her chin, ear to her chest.

Closing her eyes, she let herself fall asleep.

 

Her eyes flew open as she felt a large hand close around her throat. For a second she thought she was back with her biological father, his drunken hands grabbing at her, but then she met cold brown eyes and it fell into place.

Barnes.

He was sitting on her legs, metal hand wrapped around her windpipe, face completely blank. It was like when he'd been the Winter Soldier. “Gde ya? Chto ty sdelal so mnoy?”

Vasilissa gasped under his harsh grip. “Soldat! Stoyat'!”

The metal hand loosened, but it was still there. “Chto vy nadelali?”

She took a deep breath, wondering why he was asking what she’d done. “Soldat. Please. It’s me. Vasilissa. I read you to sleep… Please remember.”

His flesh hand gripped his head like it was hurting. “Chto ty sdelal so mnoy?”

Vasilissa slowly took her hands from his wrist, trusting him not to strangle her again. Slowly, like he was a skittish animal, she pulled him down, eventually getting him close enough to hug him to her chest. “I forgive you. It’s okay. I forgive you…”

“W- what are you doing?” His voice was rough, like he was unused to the english language.

She huffed out a small laugh. “It’s called a hug.”

“Hug...?”

Vasilissa slowly let go of him. “What did you mean when you said I did something to you?”

“Handlers usually- This- This is too nice.” His eyes darted around, seeming to scan the room.

“I’m not your handler... remember Barnes?”

“Who is... Barnes?”

Vasilissa felt her eyes widen. “What should I call you?”

“Handlers say Asset or Winter Soldier.”

“Do you remember coming here? Reading last night? Meeting Loki?”

“I remember the group of people in strange colors. One of them was a target once.”

She felt herself go rigid. “Who?”

“Anthony Stark.”

After she made sure he wouldn’t attack her, she backed away from him slowly. “Okay. So either someone said the trigger words and they worked… or-”

“There’s someone in my head.” Barnes’ face furrowed. “He’s fighting me. Telling me not to hurt you… Why- Why would I hurt you?”

Vasilissa laughed nervously. “You don't even remember how you woke me up?” She gestured to her neck, where she knew her skin was bruising.

“I didn't- I didn’t mean to hurt you-”

Loki burst in. “Heimdal said that something was wrong. Get away from her!” He looked at her, and his eyes narrowed at her neck. “I’ll kill you!” Loki lunged at Barnes.

“Loki no!”

It was too late. Loki and Barnes grappled, Loki slashing at him with twin daggers and Barnes using his metal arm to deflect. But the quick motions of Loki’s blades were too much, and suddenly there was a small cut on Barnes’ neck. He backed up, holding his neck with his flesh hand, blood running through his fingers.

“Stop! Please!”

Loki growled. “You’ll die for laying your hands on her!”

In a moment of panic, she thrust out her hands, closing her eyes and wishing for everything to be right.

White blinding light consumed the room.

Slowly, she blinked away the after effects of the blinding light, gaping at the sight in front of her. Loki was standing, holding a knife to a long-haired man with a metal arm and a scowl, but next to them was a clean-cut man wearing an old army uniform.

“Loki?”

Loki blinked. “What kind of sorcery…”

“Barnes?” She looked at the man with the long hair.

However, the short-haired man smiled brilliantly, stepping forward. “Vasilissa?”

She blinked, looking back and forth between the two men. “You’re…”

“James Buchanan Barnes.” The man looked astounded. “I remember! Everything! The army, Stevie, Howard… There’s no more fuzziness!”

Vasilissa smiled thinly, then turned on the other man. “Then that makes you-”

“Gotovy soblyudat'.” The man blinked, before starting to shake violently. “Gotovy?”

Loki pressed the knife against the man with a scowl.

“Loki stop it!” Vasilissa pushed Loki away from the man, pulling him into her arms. She grit her teeth, praying that she could help, before closing her eyes once more. She pushed as much forgiveness and healing as she could into the man, hoping that he would be alright.

The man went limp in her arms and she laid him on the bed, using a rag from the bathroom to keep the bleeding from the cut on his throat down.

Standing, she sighed. “Okay. I can only deal with Loki and _one_ broken assassin. You,” she pointed at Barnes, “have to go.”

He foundered. “Why? Shouldn’t I stay?”

Vasilissa shook her head, motioning to Loki, who took a hold of both their shoulders.

 

They appeared in the tower, Barnes looking like a kicked puppy. “Vasilissa! You said I could stay with you! You said I was-”

“That was when you were a brainwashed puppet!” She turned on him, ignoring the way the other Avengers had all gathered to watch them, Steve’s face sheet white. “In my timeline you were captured and made to be the Winter Soldier again after months of you trying to break your own programming. You hurt a few people, but you snapped out of it. You did the right thing and turned yourself in! And then GUESS WHAT? You and _Captain Ass-merica_ over there decided to go against 117 countries because you felt self-righteous. And because of your rampage, I found my father with his heart laying on the ground next to him!”

She panted, the room staying completely silent.

Barnes’ eyes were wide.

“I hunted you down for _months._ I _killed_ people to get to that red book, to find out how to make _you_ kill the people _you loved_ . Then I found the videos of you getting tortured and I forgave you for killing so many people because that wasn't you. That was the Winter Soldier... But I realized. Killing my dad? Slamming your fist into his chest and pulling out the thing keeping him alive? _That_ was you. So excuse me if I trust the actual Winter Soldier over James Barnes.”

Vasilissa caught her breath, trying to regain her breath.

Loki put a hand on her shoulder

“Sorry. I know that none of that has happened here, and I know that this time he’s not my dad-” She glanced at Tony, seeing him leaning against the sofa heavily. “But I’m still not going to let that happen. Ever. So if you start making the wrong decisions, I will find you and gut you.” She turned to Loki.

He raised an eyebrow. “Ready?”

She nodded and then they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gde ya? Chto ty sdelal so mnoy? - Where I am? What have you done to me?  
> Chto vy nadelali?- What have you done  
> Gotovy soblyudat'- Ready to comply  
> Gotovy- Ready


	15. Warning: You'll Get Sick from Dancing in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: You might want to find a place to curl up in soft blankets. Extreme fluff approaching at high speeds.

It was difficult to deal with the Winter Soldier, like teaching a kicked puppy not to be afraid of feet. 

He didn’t like chairs or medical wings. 

He spoke in Russian for the longest time, until she refused to talk to him if he was speaking in anything but English. 

Loki and her were getting him used to people slowly, talking walks around the gardens until he could hold a conversation without either attacking or shying away from the other person. Eventually he refused to leave her side, and when Loki would go work on the scepter or go for errands, Winter would stick to her side like glue.

It was one of those days, Thor requesting a favor from Loki, who accepted after Vasilissa gave him one of her stern looks. She then fixed Winter with a smile. “We should go somewhere!” 

He frowned, but didn’t say anything. 

Vasilissa linked her arm with his his metal one. “Come on! It’ll be an adventure!”

 

They found themselves lost in the royal gardens, and even though she guessed that Winter knew exactly how to get back, he didn’t say a thing as she tried to lead them out. They found themselves a small courtyard, and she huffed. “Fine! If we can’t get out of here…” Winter looked guilty for a second. “Then i’ll just have to teach you to dance!”

Winter looked down at her blankly. “Dance?”

Vasilissa nodded. “You must’ve seen parts of Barnes’ memories. You move to music usually, a swaying movement.”

He shrugged. 

Vasilissa smiled. “That’s alright. I had to teach my brother how to waltz before his prom, so you’re in good hands.” She stepped forward into his space. “I’ll lead. Take your left hand and put it in mine, and then put your right hand around my waist.”

Dark eyes looked down at her, but he didn’t move. Then after a second, he raised his metal left arm. 

She took his hand. “Very good. Now your right arm.” Vasilissa slowly moved his right arm to her waist, letting it rest there. She put her hand on his shoulder. “Now we move like we’re tracing a box. Right foot forward…”

As he stepped his right foot forward, she stepped her left back.

“Good. Now move your feet together… Now the same foot to the side… Now together…”

Soon enough, they were dancing slowly in the garden. She hummed a song lightly, until he muttered out: “Strange.”

Vasilissa looked up. “What is?”

“You’re warm.”

“I guess I am... Are you cold?” 

He shook his head. 

“So I don’t surprise you, i’m going to step on your feet. Okay?” 

Winter looked down at her blankly until his eyes flashed at the realization she wasn’t just going to take his silence as a yes. “Yes.”

“Good.” Vasilissa lightly stepped on his feet, moving her arm to around his waist to hold herself up. “Now you can do the dancing for both of us  _ and  _ it’s like a hug.” 

He continued dancing, and slowly his arm around her waist got closer, until it was actually pressed to her back.  There was a quiet silence, her resting her head on his chest, and then it started to rain. 

She looked up at him. “Wanna go in?”

“No.”

They both froze.

There was a moment of silence where they stared at each other, both seeming to process that he said ‘no’ for the first time. He started to look guilty and move away, so she just nodded. “Humans have waterproof skin for a reason I guess.” Then she laid her head back down on his chest.

After a moment, he started to move again.

 

“She fell asleep? In the rain?”  Loki’s voice woke her up from her slumber and she yawned, wiggling into the warm- Her eyes shot open when she realized that Winter was carrying her. 

Loki burst out laughing, while Winter just looked down at her with an amused eyes.

Vasilissa glared at Loki. “Shut u-” She sneezed. 

Winter looked mortified, while Loki laughed harder. 

She sneezed again, making Winter’s eyes widen. “You can’t die.” He phrased it like an order, but his eyes were frantic. He looked at Loki. “Heal her.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Chill out Soldier. She’s not dying, she’s just stupid.”

Winter looked about to attack Loki, so she softly tapped his chest, making him look down. “It’s a simple cold. I’ll be in fighting condition again in a day or two… Also are you carrying me with one hand? What the heck man? How strong _are_ you?”

Winter seemed to digest that, deciding to just let one side of his lips quirk up. “You are light.”

Vasilissa huffed, wiggling until he let her down. She sneezed, frowning. “I’m getting into dry clothes.” 

Winter moved to follow her, until Loki shook his head at him. “She’s gonna be in the next room. It has one window that’s protected by magic and one door. She’ll be fine.” Winter sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the door to the restroom.

As soon as she came out in her pajamas, Winter was in her space, checking her pulse and forehead. When he seemed satisfied, he picked her up, tucking her into the bed. “Sleep.”

She met Loki’s amused eyes from across the room for a second, before looking up at Winter with a smile as she moved to sit up. “We still have to do reading-”

He pushed her back to laying down. “You sleep.”

Loki snorted. “I’ll read tonight. Just stay still, or i’m afraid soldier here will tie you down.” He grinned at her. “And that would be _far too entertaining_ for me to stop him.”

Vasilissa huffed. “Fine, but i’m not sleeping alone and neither of you are sleeping in those clothes.” 

Loki and Winter looked at each other, and like they were telepathic, shrugged off their shirts at the same time, starting to change right where they were. 

She squawked, pulling the blankets over her head. “Elsewhere idiots!”

There was chuckling and after a few minutes, they were sliding into the blankets in pajamas. Loki lifted the blanket, raising an eyebrow at her. “Planning on joining us?”

Vasilissa moved the blankets down. “Comense reading time!” Loki started reading from where they’d left off in ‘Ferdinand’. 

Winter pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. She felt her eyes start to droop, and soon enough she was asleep.


	16. Going into the Belly of the Whale

The next day came with a vengeance, kicking her in the head with a headache right when she woke up. 

Vasilissa grumbled about the amount of light in the room, only to relax when the curtains were pulled closed.  She felt a hand softly patting her head and she peered up at Winter, who looked more emotionally constipated than usual. “You okay Winter?”

“You have a fever.”

“Maybe that's why I feel like I'm in an ice bath.” She shivered. “But you didn't answer my question. You okay?”

He frowned.

“He's worrying like a mother hen. He's been like that since you fell asleep.” She looked to where Loki was sitting in an armchair, face exasperated. “You need to take better care of yourself Vas. You've been asleep for 12 hours.”

She smiled weakly. “Guess dancing in the rain is out of the plans for a while then.”

Loki rolled his eyes, getting up and pushing a bowl of soup her way. “I have good news and bad news.”

She sat up, much to Winter's chagrin, taking the soup. “Good news. I need some of that right now.”

“Barnes is doing well. Heimdal said he was getting along with the Avengers well.”

“Even Anthony?”

Loki grinned. “After Anthony punched him, Bucky seems to have befriended him.” She laughed. “And I got the corrupted spellwork off of the mind stone.”

She nodded. “Good! Then we can give it to-”

“But it won't come out of the scepter.”

Vaqsilissa considered that, shrugging. “Okay. Change in plans. You’re now the proud owner of an infinity stone.”

“I'm not…”

She gave him a stern look over her soup. “Shut up about your insecurities and come cuddle me.”

Loki looked at Winter. “Last time I tried to, Soldier over there kicked me out of bed because I'm apparently too cold.”

Vasilissa looked at Winter with an amused half-smile. He pouted. “He's cold.”  She giggled, triggering a fit of sneezing. 

“See?”

She wiggled closer to Winter. “I have you. You’re like a heater, so he shouldn’t be _too_ cold.” She grinned at Loki. “Ironic. The Winter Soldier is the hottest of us all.”

“I take offence to that." Loki gave a offended look, laying down next to her on top of the sheets.  "I’m clearly the best looking out of us.”

“Winter just needs a haircut.”

Winter frowned. “I don’t want short hair.”

Loki and her exchanged a look. She twisted to look at Winter. “I’ll have to teach you how to braid and put up your hair then.” He looked slightly disgruntled, so she just kissed his chin, laying her head down once again. “But I think that can wait till the morning. I’m exhausted.”

Loki slid in behind her, keeping his distance because of Winter’s chilling glare.

 

There was a bang as the doors to the room flew open, and Thor stomped in to find both Winter and Loki in protective stances over Vasilissa, weapons drawn. The woman herself was blinking groggily, eyes slightly unfocused. “Thor?” She looked at the other two, sighing. “Boys he’s not about to attack, you can relax.”

Loki put his weapons away, but Winter watched Thor with the same intensity, not moving.

“Winter.” She put a hand on the back of the man's neck, squeezing gently. “Honey, he's a friend.”

Winter took his eyes off Thor long enough to look at her and upon seeing her concerned eyes, put his weapons to the side. “Friend of yours is a friend of mine.”

Thor smiled at this. “I've come from Midgard with news, Lady Vasilissa! The Man of Iron offers you shelter in his tower. He wishes you to come and be merry with the rest of the Avengers!”

Winter looked at her, eyes a bit wide.

She glanced at him, before moving around Loki to great Thor in a bow. “Much thanks Thor. My companions and I will have to converse about this, but see to it that Anthony knows that his offer is greatly appreciated.”

Thor bowed back. “Of course My Lady!”

Once he was gone, she turned to the other two. “Well. That was interesting.”

Loki frowned. “I do not trust the Avengers.”

“Neither do I, but we can't stay on Asgard too long. It's not a place for any of us.” She looked at Winter. “Do you feel comfortable leaving Asgard?”

Winter looked a little pale. “Will I go back to my handlers?”

Vasilissa shook her head. “Not if I can help it. Not ever again.”

He relaxed at that. “We stay together?”

Nodding, she looked at Loki, who had the same determined look in his eyes as she probably did. “Always.”

“Let's go home then.” Loki held out his hands for them to take.


	17. Jealousy, Superheroes, and Drunken Kisses

Winter was restless in a new environment, especially with humans around, who he apparently deemed more dangerous than asgardians.

The third day they got him outside and to the cafe across the street before some guy ran into him and she barely stopped him from pulling out of of his knives by wrapping herself around him. “Winter, honey, he's not a threat. Just a stupid human.”

Winter growled but let her and Loki guide him into sitting in a small corner booth of the cafe. “Too many people.”

Loki sneered. “I know it's horrendous right? All of these mortals crawling all over the place and-” Vasilissa elbowed him, but the rant at least made Winter chuckle lowly.

“Come on guys, earth is not  _ that _ bad…” 

Vasilissa stood to get their ordered food, almost was to the counter when a man burst into the cafe waving a gun. 

“Everyone get on the floor!” He shot the gun into the ceiling once and everyone panicked, dropping to the floor.

Vasilissa stayed still, and the man turned on her, gun pointed to her head. “Don't try to be a hero! I'll shoot!”

She heard a scoff from the corner booth, and two sets of slow footsteps approached where she was standing. Loki slung an arm around her shoulders, full battle armor glittering in the light. “Hero? Who does he think we are?”

“Who- You’re that crazy-”

Bucky flipped a knife in his hand, eyes dangerous from her other side. “Can I kill him?”

Vasilissa considered it briefly, before frowning. “Maim, not kill darling. He's not worth the time.”

A knife sunk into the wall only inches away from the man's head and he dropped the gun, fleeing while shouting about how ‘everyone in this town's crazy!’

Loki then took the time to break down laughing, his armor fading.

Winter turned to Vasilissa, looking her over. “You alright? Did he touch you, because I swear-”

“Winter I'm fine!” She swatted his hands away, going to get their food.

The lady at the counter looked at her with wide eyes. “Is he…”

“Loki? The guy who tried to take over New York with aliens? Yeah. And the guy next to him is a brainwashed assassin.”

The lady blinked. “I was actually wondering if he's single?”

Vasilissa picked up the food, before fixing the lady with a scowl. “Ask him yourself.” 

When she sat down heavily in the booth next to Winter, Loki leveled her with an amused look. “Something wrong?”

She growled at her Mac and Cheese, stabbing it. “Nothing.” 

And if she glared at the lady every time she walked close, so sue her.

 

Once Vasilissa was fully over her brief sickness, Loki declared they should celebrate, and neither Winter nor her could convince him otherwise (though Winter didn't try too hard to begin with). 

They went shopping and then put together a small picnic, heading out to the closest park.

Loki told stories of his pranks on Thor while she braided flowers into Winter’s long hair, making him fall asleep in her lap. And when it started to get dark they wrapped themselves in blankets and sipped wine.

Midway to dusk there was a boom of lightning, Thor landing a little ways away. “Lady Vasilissa! You are here on Midgard!”

She nodding, ignoring the fact that now Thor was next to them people were starting to take pictures. “Yeah Blondie. We moved back into the apartment.”

“Hey Thor wait up!” 

Vasilissa looked over, sighing when she saw the other Avengers running their way. “Don’t look now but the superheros are coming our way.”

Both Loki and Winter rolled their eyes, pulling the blanket over themselves fully.

She pouted. “Wow. Way to leave me as bait.” But  when Winter poked his head out to kiss her check before retreating again, she found she didn’t actually mind much.

The other Avengers looked at her weirdly, Tony eyeing her. “Did you become a hunchback?” 

She looked him straight in the eyes, pretending to not hear the chuckling under the blanket. “Yes. I am a hunchback. Too bad no one’s ever going to love me like this…” She sighed dramatically, flopping back onto the two others.

Murderous eyes emerged. “Leave us alone.” Then a metal arm pulled her under the blanket too.

Thor laughed loudly and she found herself across the two guys laps. “Funny, but don’t you wanna be social? You know they’re not gonna just leave us alone…”

“Fine.” Loki sighed, pulling back the blanket so it was around only their shoulders. “What do you want?”

Vasilissa stood up, stretching out her back and looking at the Avengers, only to see blue eyes looking at her. 

“Vasilissa?”

She looked back to Winter, who was wearing his murder face. “Well Winter, looks like you might have competition for hottest out of us.” Winter’s eyes narrowed and she grinned, backing up. “I mean, that shorter hair? Well he might just win-” 

She yelped and ran away as Winter lunged for her.

The Avengers looked worried, but Loki chuckled and took a sip of wine. "This should be interesting.”

They all looked at him incredulously.

“Winter will be back in a second. Vasilissa likes to test his limits. It’s good that we both like her...”

And true to his words, Winter stalked back to the group, Vasilissa thrown over his shoulder. He tickled her feet, grinning darkly when she wiggled, hitting his back. “Not fair! You’re not even ticklish!”

He set her down more carefully than the others had ever seen him be, eyes glinting. “HYDRA made sure my tickle nerves died. Assassins aren’t ticklish.”

The whole group froze except for Loki and Vasilissa.  She just grinned. “ _ You _ may not be ticklish, but I know that  _ someone  _ is-” 

She pounced on Loki, tickling him as he laughed and tried to flail for freedom.  “Get- get her... off- off!”

Winter picked her up like a cat once Loki had almost passed out from laughing, cradling her in his arms. 

Vasilissa pressed a kiss to his chin. “Hey handsome.”

Winter sat down smoothly, laying her back out on Loki and his’ laps. “Flirt.”

There was a pause.

Clint looked at the others. “What just happened?”

Bucky blinked, seeming to process what had happened, before his face shifted from confused to amused. “You think I'm handsome?”

Loki made a face while Winter growled. “ _ Please  _ don't answer that… I don't think I need  _ two  _ over protective idiots to compete with.”

Vasilissa ran a hand through Loki’s hair. “You have nothing to worry about Blueberry.” She turned to look at Barnes. “Plus I think I'd have to get over the fact that he killed my father before I could like him.”

Natasha came forward slightly, eyes wary as she looked at Winter. “Do- do you remember me?”

Winter looked at her, then down to Vasilissa. “I do.”

The redhead looked fearful for a second, the expression then going blank. “You taught me.”

Winter shrugged. “I did what they asked. They asked me to teach you.”

Natasha pursed her lips. “Did they put me- the chair?”

“Yes.” 

Natasha nodded, seeming to sag into Clint.

Tony just smiled at the group. “Wanna go somewhere for dinner?”

“We have a picnic.”

The genius frowned for a second before smiling again. “I'll get pizza delivered!” 

He went off, phone in hand, and Vasilissa smiled nostalgically.  “Idiot never learned to take a hint.” She sighed. “Okay, well since you all are obviously not leaving soon, come sit with us.” She sat up, taking a big drink of her wine.

They all sat down.

 

Somehow the whiskey ended up being passed around for a ridiculous game of “Never Have I Ever” that she _completely_ lost.

Gone to Asgard? Yup.

Female? Last time she'd checked, yeah.

Killed people? Unfortunately. 

Been killed? Slightly less unfortunate.

Been in another timeline? Check.

Then there were the other mundane things that she'd done in her last life like: dyed her hair, had multiple significant others, been in a public school, ect..

By the time the sun went down, she and Tony were completely smashed.

Then  _ someone _ decided that the empty bottle should be used for “Spin the Bottle”.

(She made a mental note to hurt Loki later.) 

It was hilarious. Steve and Bucky both turned bright red when they had to kiss, Bruce going as red as both of them combined when he had Tony’s tongue shoved down his throat. Clint kissed Natasha sweetly and Vasilissa met the redhead's eyes, smiling knowingly and earning a smile. 

The bottle landed on her, then spun again, stopping pointed back her direction. She looked up to see Loki and Winter glaring at each other, and for some reason it was the funniest thing… 

Then Loki was threading a hand through her hair, lips slightly cold and tasting like an unfamiliar type of mint. She wasn’t really sober enough to do anything but stroke his hair, and when he pulled away, she was moved suddenly. 

Vasilissa blinked, wide eyes as she realized slowly she was straddling Winter, his eyes dark. His metal arm brushed over her lips, and then they were kissing. 

It was unlike Loki’s sweet kiss, fiery and passionate. She felt him let her go and then teeth were biting softly into the skin on her shoulder and she started in suprise.

Then, like nothing had happened, she was laid back out over the two, Loki handing her a wine glass.

Vasilissa looked at the others, taking a sip of her wine.  She probably wasn’t going to process that until morning, which sounded good to her.

They played a bit longer, and Tony made out with more people, Steve and Bucky going red each time they had to kiss anyone.

Soon enough the bottle was landing on Tony, then her.

And she burst into hysterics.

“You don't wanna kiss me?” Tony looked about ready to cry in his intoxicated state.

Vasilissa giggled. “I'm not gonna make out with my dad! No!” 

She saw Loki slap a hand over his face out of the corner of her eye, but didn't process what she'd said.

Steve and Tony looked at each other, echoing the same word: “Dad?”  Tony chuckled. “I'm not-”

Vasilissa stopped chuckling, face going white as the alcohol caught up to her, pushing her back into her memories. “Anthony! You're- you died!” Her eyes clouded. “Pep and I saw Vision- Your arc reactor!”

She fumbled for him, Winter catching her around the waist and keeping her close as he whispered into her ear. “ _ You're dreaming. Anthony died. You remember.... That's not Anthony and you know it _ .”

Vasilissa went limp, crying softly. “D- dad…?”

“ _ He’s not your dad. Your dad got shot in the chest. Can you feel blood on your hands? Your blood?”  _ Winter’s voice was low in her ear.

She looked down at her hands slowly, seeing red-stained skin.  “I thought… The blood- It- It was gone- The rainbow! Why isn’t it the blood gone?!…” She started wiping her hands on her pants, getting more and more frantic. “It- It won’t come off!”

Winter held her hands still. “ _ The blood will never go away. Stop trying to get rid of the past.” _

She looked up, eyes only seeing Anthony, face haunted. “I- I’m so sorry. Forgive- Forgive me Dad?” 

Then she slumped, out cold.

Loki sighed. “I wish we didn't have to do that.”

Winter raised his eyebrows at the God. “ _ I _ do it every time.”

“Same difference.” Loki looked back to the group. “So… where were we?”

“I have… a kid?” Tony echoed, seeming to have sobered up.

“No. Not in this timeline.” Loki’s eyes were soft. “Not this time around Anthony… And it would be beneficial for you to not linger on that fact.”

Winter sighed. “We need to get her home. She’s gonna wake up in a bad space.”

Loki stood and waved his hand, the stuff they'd brought packing itself up. “Good night.”

“When will we see you again?” This time it was Clint who spoke up. “Not to ruin your reputation, but you three are our type of people and we don't usually get to have this much fun… Well until-”

“I’d like to see Vasilissa again.” Tony looked determined.

Loki and Winter looked at each other and sighed. “We will see. Vasilissa won’t remember what happened most of tonight, so she might be wary of coming to you.”

They stalked away.

“I hope she doesn’t remember tonight…” Loki muttered once they were a good distance away.

Winter grinned. “Bad kisser? Speak for yourself.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “At least I didn’t  _ attack  _ her!”

“You and I both know she liked it.”

“We’ll see,  _ ice cube _ .”

“Shut up  _ blueberry _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? How do you think Vasilissa's gonna react?


End file.
